breezeclanwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Reddog214
Welcome Hi, welcome to BreezeClan Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Reddog214 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arkswipe (Talk) 14:32, February 4, 2012 Thanks Arkswipe! Hey! Hi, Reddog! It's me, Arkstar! Thanks so much for being the 1st official cat to join! Yeah, it's sad, I guess no one wants to join. Anyways, instead of contacting me with comments, please leave a message on my talk page and leave your signiture. Thanks a bunch! We Will Rise and Rise Again Until Lambs Become Lions 15:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Manditory Please visit the main page with all the news. A section schould say Pages to Visit. Click and read all the manditory pages (Rules, Members, Ect.) Thanks. We Will Rise and Rise Again Until Lambs Become Lions 16:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Check it Out! Hey, I know I'm sending you alotta messages (just because you're the first to join), but if you wanna know how to make your User Profile and Talk page awesome, here's an example of mine. Click here and here! Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan 00:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to stoop bye and say hi! So.. your moshi too? thats cool Wolfwinter 20:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Just saying hey hey my cat is Honeycrystal and i've always been in Breezeclan but i've just started on this website Dunno What to Title It You do know you can upload your own pictures? Also, you can costimize your own signiture to read what you want it to say... If you need anything, contact me. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan 21:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) TBCWWT Hey. Okay, if you want TBCWWT to offically go on (since I do) you need to get this website out. Ask people on MM to join (only if they like Warriors). PLEASE!!! Also, to upload photos, you need to first take/copy/make the picture. Save it, and press the photo button to the right under add features and media. Then, press choose file. Select the photo you want on here, and press the upload button. It takes about 30 sec. to a minute to load. Once it does, press on the pic on the window and it should open a different window. On ther you can size the photo and add captions (ect.) Then it should post on whatever article you're editing. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan 00:57, February 9, 2012 (UTC) What in the world r u talking about?Please explain in 2nd grade words please!:) Reddog214 23:28, February 9, 2012 (UTC)Blood will Spill Blood and the Lake will Run Red Badges Do you mean the badges you earn when you contribute to the wiki a certain amount of days, writing a blog post, ect.? I have NO Idea, but I think only Admins and Bureaucrats can do that. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan 00:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) AAWWW MAN! Reddog214 12:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Blood will Spill Blood and the Lake will Run Red Badges 2 I did change some though. I figured it out. I'll costomize the others later... It’s Like a Dream No End and No Beginning 21:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC) (Arkswipe) My new Sig Pages DO NOT MAKE NEW PAGES! IT'S IN THE RULES. If you break the rules again, I will have to ban you. If you want to make a page like thing, make a blog post! It’s Like a Dream No End and No Beginning 17:42, February 11, 2012 (UTC) IM SORRY IM SORRY!Ill go over the rules again.How long will the ban be?Reddog214 14:39, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Blood will Spill Blood and the Lake will Run Red Answering your Q's Okay. 1 DO NOT MAKE NEW PAGES!!!!!! Q #1) YES! We need more members! Q #2) When more than at least 20+ members join this Wiki Q 3) No I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 19:58, February 11, 2012 (UTC) (Arkswipe) Sorry I keep changing signitures Adoption: Cats Since so many people want cats, I'm going to start putting up cats for adoption. Keep tuned! I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 02:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Pages and Talk Pages You arn't banned, just warned. Also, if you wanna respond to my notes, go to my talk page and press 'Leave a Message'. Type your thing. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 20:26, February 13, 2012 (UTC) *Sigh* TBCWWT won't come out until more than 20-30 people join the website. I'm excited too! Please help recruit more members! I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 14:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I asked my friend and she tried to create an account, but she diddn't know how to do it.It was kinda silly cause her twin brother knows EVERYTHING about computers. Reddog214 15:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Blood will Spill Blood and the Lake will Run Red Posting Pictures Part Dos II Okay. Here's a Step-By-Step poccess. When you visit the site, there's 1st an advertisement bar. Then there's the BCOW logo. Look right. There sould be a blue bar with the words On the Wiki, Wiki Content, and Community. Hover your curser over On the wiki. 2) When you hover your curser over On the Wiki, there should be another bar underneath it saying Wiki Activity, Random page, New Photos and Chat. Click on New Photos. 3) You'll then be on a page with lists of the photos everyone uploaded on here. The header should say New photos on this wiki. Look slightly to the right. A button should say add a photo. Click on it. 4) Then another box should open. The header will say Upload a Photo to the Wiki. Under the header, there's two buttons, one saying Choose File and the other saying upload. 5) Press Choose file. Then another screen will pop up with all the pictures you've saved to your computer. Select the photo you want and press upload. 6) Wait for it to load 7) When it's done loading, it will appear on the page. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 14:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hope it helped Thank you!It helped a bunch!:) Reddog214 15:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC)Blood will Spill Blood and the Lake will Run Red Tech Geek That's awesome ! Sure, I'll join! But being founder of a Wiki is hard. I'm founder of BC. I've built almost everything on here. Maybe I could help with the more coding and infoboxes and admin things if you want. I could really touch it up. I'll join the Wiki, that is, if you make me an admin. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 01:44, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Think about my offer. OMG! You'd really do that for me? Thanks a BUNCH! I'm gonna need help downloading pictures & that stuff. So its a yes a want your offer! Reddog214 00:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Blood will Spill Blood and the Lake will Run Red Great! Yey! Thanks! Just to inform you, you might wanna reply to someone's message by going to their talk page and leaving the message. No one will know if you leave a message, if you don't unless they visit their talk page. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 00:58, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :Hey congrats admin on MY WEBSITE!